Princess Wild
by Clear Chronic Depression
Summary: Rebecca always loved the idea of being a princess. So when her wush comes true, she thinks she's "got it going on." But then something terrible occurs, and her now perfect world comes comes crashing down. Rated PG-13 for swearing. Mature people under 13 A
1. Default Chapter

**_Princess Wild_**

The Wish: I slammed the door shut and walked into the woods. 'Damn Maria!' I thought. Maria was my sister and we were as different as a cat and dog. She was prissy, sophisticated and graceful. I was sporty, rude, and clumsy. Her hair was a wavy golden blonde; mine was a curly chestnut brown. My eyes were blue, hers were brown. Maria was eighteen, I was sixteen. We had just finished one of our many rows. This one happened to be about whether or not I should go to the upcoming ball, in honor of the Royal family of Kyrria visiting. I said no, the Royals didn't deserve my respect as all Royals (Or so I thought) were snobby. Maria said that I should still be nice and that whether or not I wanted to believe it, not all Royals were snobby.

I trampled a tree root, despite the tiny weight of my minuscule fairy feet. I only had a drop of fairy blood. I tripped over a fallen branch, and heard laughing. I stood with as much dignity as I could muster, and turned around. Two boys around seventeen stood on a log, doubled over in laughter. One of them had curly tawny hair and baby blue eyes, and was about my height. He looked oddly familiar. The other had spiky black hair and large green eyes. "Ha-ha. I'm _so_ glad you enjoyed that. Now stop laughing!" I said sarcastically. The black haired boy stopped, grinned, and bowed with a flourish. "Prince Nathan of Kyrria at your service, my lady." He stood. "And Prince Charmont junior of Kyrria also at your service." The other boy mocked the Nathan. I felt my eyes go wide, and I curtsied. "Pleasure to meet you, princie-poo's." I laughed at their startled expression. Charmont walked over to me so we were face-to-face and asked, "What'd you call us?" I grinned wickedly and said innocently, "Princie-poo's, Princie-poo number one." I laughed and darted away. I came to a stream and stroked the water. Suddenly, my hand brushed something. I let out a yelp, and picked up a bottle. The color was impossible to figure out, so I rubbed the dirt off. Smoke billowed from the top and I scrambled back. A man dressed in all blue rose from the smoke. "Who dares interrupt the Genie of Cap' Kara?" He thundered. I shrank back further, and peeped, "Me." His eyes seemed to soften once laid upon me. "Ah, a master. Well you have three wishes child, what shall they be?" As much as I hated Royals, I always had secretly loved the thought of being a princess. "Make me a princess!" I jumped up and down like a giddy child. "If it is your wish" He spoke some indistinguishable words and there was a **pop**. His voice drifted to me behind all the smoke that had enveloped me. "This will take a while…" And then there was silence.

A/N: First chappie, yay! RR if you know what's good for you! Grins Love ya'll, EragonFan


	2. Granted

**_Princess Wild_**

Granted: I woke in an unfamiliar place. Where ever I was, I knew it was somewhere rich. The walls were stone, but warm and inviting. The floors were also stone, and the bed sheets were a soft lilac. A knock on the door interrupted my fantasizing.

"Yes?" I called, slipping out of bed and onto the floor. A young girl came in, escorted by a middle-aged woman.

"Hello, Bethany. This is your new chamber-maid, Adrianna. Ring if you need anything!" And then the woman was gone. 'Huh?' I thought, 'Rebecca is my name, so what's with Bethany?' Adrianna came up to me and started undoing my night gown. I backed up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think your doing?" I asked. She gave me a confused look. "

I'm just dressing you, Princess." She replied. I stood still, and she undressed me. And then it clicked. 'The genie's wish! It's working!' I thought, 'I'll just go with the flow and then I won't have to go through awkward questions' Suddenly, Adrianna taped me.

"Princess, what gown would you like to wear?" She asked, opening a wardrobe. I picked a periwinkle blue one, with long, flowing sleeves and a V-neck.

While Adrianna dressed me, I said "Please call me Beth and you would like to be called?" She looked startled for a moment.

Than she answered, "Anna, Beth, just Anna" We smiled at each other and right then we formed a special bond. Once she was done dressing me, she put my hair up in a bun, leaving a few curly strands out for "style" as she called it. She left, and I strode out of the room, exploring passages and towers, and the like. I met a few maids and servants, all of which I asked to call me Beth. I met Sam, a noble-man's son. Jackson, a cook's helper. Mary, a servant. Leah, the scullery maid.

Then I caught sight of a stair-case. I grinned. Jumping on the railing, I flew down, my gown flipping here and there. There was a teen-age boy at the end of the rail, and I called, "Watch out!"

He whirled around, and I caught sight of spiky blonde hair and a gorgeous body. He did not move out of my way, but caught me and spun me around.

"Ride stair-cases much?" He asked, setting me down. He had twinkling green eyes and wore a huge grin.

"Yeah, you?" I asked in return. He nodded, and stuffed his hands into his jeans. Wait, jeans? 'I didn't know they had those then!' I thought.

"My names Samuel, just call me Sam, Beth." He grinned at my confused look.

"Like I didn't get word you've been telling people to call you that! It's going to be pretty confusing with two Sam's around, eh?" He leaned against a pillar.

"Yeah, it will. So are you a prince or…something?" I too leaned against the wall, studying his features. I know that's a bit girly of me, but like Maria, I had a keen eye for men also. That's probably the only way we're related.

"Yeah, of Ayortha. It's pretty boring over there. I'm glad Char and Ella are more talkative. I'm just here for two years, you know the 'future ruler exchange thing'?"

I had heard tell of Queen Ella and King Char from tales that Maria told me. I guessed they were my parents. I also knew of the history in Kyrria from my school. I nodded.

"Listen, I have to go now, but I'll see you around?" Sam asked. I nodded, and he was gone.

I knew right then I had a crush on the prince. Wouldn't this just play into mum and dad's hands if they wanted me engaged?

A/N: There the second chappie! Hope ya liked it! More chappies are coming soon!

See ya-EragonFan


	3. Mission: Escape from Dad

**_Princess Wild:_**

Mission: Escape from Dad: I galloped past the draw-bridge and out into the city of Frell on Evian, my golden mare. I had just met Ella and Char, and I had found two very disturbing things. One: I was engaged to Samuel. At least he's cute, but still…I can choose my own man!

Two: I didn't look like my normal self! I didn't notice when Adrianna was doing my hair or anything! I had Char's dark curls that were waist-length, but my eyes were piercing green, like Ella's. I was not only **way** filled out in all the "right" places, but I was tall! Geez, I didn't even know myself when I looked in the mirror!

'They could have at least let me have time to properly fall in love!' I thought as I rode into the village. I slowed Evian and let my hips sway with her. I received many bows or curtseys and I merely smiled and waved.

I dismounted and hitched Evian to a post. I walked to the clothing store and slipped inside. I bought two pieces of cloth, one black, the other see-through.

I was an advanced sewer, so when I reached the castle, I sowed the black cloth into a skirt that was only four inches long, and I sowed the clear cloth into a tube-top. (A/N: Rebecca's real time is 2005, and she saw those clothes on MTV 2)

'That'll show them to mess with me!' I thought. I wore a white bra under the top and a thong under the skirt. I also wore high-heeled black military boots.

I walked out the door and back into town. I received many appreciative whistles and jealous glares. A teen around my age came up to me and said, "Nice clothes. I'm David Miller. Maybe we can get together some time…" He winked and put a hand on my butt.

"Oh my god, you little bastard! Get the hell off me!" I screamed and shoved him away. Then I looked up, up into my fathers face. I gulped, and did the only thing I could: ran. I ran into the forest.

I sat on a log and sighed. I would definitely be in deep trouble when I got home. I stood and dashed off again at the sound of guards horses.

I slipped and slammed into someone else. Looking up, I saw another teen boy. He grabbed me and ducked behind a boulder.

"What the hell?" I yelped. He tightened his grip and did the "shush" motion with his finger. (A/N: If you've seen Ella Enchanted the movie, think about when Ella and Char first meet.)

When the guards sound faded away, he let go and stood, brushing dirt off his vest. I stood too walked over to him.

He looked up and said, "Sorry 'bout that, but you didn't seem to want to be seen, did you? I'm Evan Amsterdam."

"I'm Bethany, but just call me Beth." Evan smiled nodded, then walked away, towards the deeper part of the woods.

I ran after him calling, "Wait! Where are you going?" I couldn't keep up with his long strides, so I stood still.

"To Ayortha. You can come along, if you'd like." I smiled and nodded, and we set off.

I couldn't face going home, and there was a comfy air around Evan.

I never knew that I would be a tagalong the rest of my life.

A/N: RR! There's another chappie for ya! Hope you liked it; my chapters will be getting longer, so check back!

Happy Reading-EragonFan


End file.
